El ángel de las alas blancas
by tenkuu no escaflowne
Summary: Ha pasado más de un año desde que Hitomi regresó a la Tierra pero aún extraña a Van y lo hecha de menos,¿será su amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder unirlos nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

* * *

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Hitomi regresó a la Tierra , ella había sido muy fuerte tal y como le prometió a Van y aparentemente superó el que nunca más le volvería a ver , aunque en realidad era sólo aparente , ya que ella tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día y regresar junto a él a Gaea . Hitomi se lo contó todo a Yumetieron ayudarlos a defenderse si era atacado por quien fuese.


	2. 1 El reencuentro

Capítulo 1 el reencuentro

Hitomi estaba sentada en la clase junto a la ventana cuando vio una pluma caer sobre su cuaderno y desvanecerse en ese momento, ella supo que Van la estaba llamando, pero cuando iba a coger la pluma ésta se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, en ese preciso instante el profesor le llamó la atención y le dijo que debía de estar más pendiente a la clase y de repente sonó el timbre, Yukary le dijo:

-Hitomi ¿por qué estas últimamente tan distraída?

-Es que...verás Yukary hoy he sentido cómo me llamaba él

-¿Quién?

-Van

-Ah, ese chico con el que soñaste ¿no?

-No soñé con él Yukary pero bueno el caso es que presiento que dentro de poco vendrá a por mí

-Ay Hitomi que soñadora eres, ojalá yo tuviera sueños tan fantásticos como los tuyos

-Bueno Yukary cambiando de tema ¿hoy también hay entrenamiento?

-Pues claro que sí y luego nos vamos de compras ¿OK?

-Esta bien como quieras

* * *

En Gaea

* * *

-Su majestad ¿a dónde cree que va? Mañana usted tiene que estar despejado porque tiene que ir al reino de Chezario a conocer a la princesa Aurora 

-Ya te dije que no iré, que no quiero conocer a ninguna princesa, que no estoy interesado en casarme todavía, sólo tengo 16 años aún es muy pronto para eso

-Pero…

-Mi señor Vannnnnnnnn

-Merle ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a buscarlo porque usted me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer ¿no lo recuerda?

-Ah, es verdad, lo siento consejero he de irme es muy importante adiós

-Pero su majestad…

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva

Van había ido a buscar su Guymelef, el día anterior Merle lo había convencido de que debía de ir a buscar a Hitomi y que si ella decidía no irse con él y que aceptara su decisión, por muy dura que fuese, pero que al menos sabría que lo había intentado y no seguiría comiéndose el coco sobre si ella se hubiese ido con él o no, así que encendió su Guymelef y partió hacia la luna de las ilusiones en busca de Hitomi

* * *

En la Tierra

* * *

-Hitomi venga que siempre vamos tarde, y hoy hay muchas personas ya que mañana se celebran los regionales y tú tienes que ganar 

-Ya lo sé-pensando: "aunque no sé si estaré aquí ya que tengo el presentimiento de que Van vendrá a buscarme por fin, aunque será mejor que no me haga muchas ilusiones ya que no sería la primera vez"-

Cuando llegan al instituto a entrenar aquello estaba medio lleno, pero Hitomi no se sorprendió debido a que pensaba que eso era debido a que al día siguiente serían los regionales, así que se cambió y se preparó para correr ya que llegaron justo a tiempo, pero justo cuando el entrenador iba a dar la salida un rayo de luz apareció en medio de la pista sorprendiendo a todos ,aunque Hitomi no se creía lo que veía,que por fin Van había decidido ir a buscarla, aquello que soñó por tanto tiempo se hacía realidad. Cuando despareció el rayo de luz apareció un joven sobre un dragón de plata. Van se bajó y buscó a Hitomi, pero Hitomi salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó, él estaba sorprendido pero correspondió al abrazo.

-Van no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte

-Y yo a ti-dijo Van ruborizándose-

-¿Entonces por qué no has venido a buscarme antes¿Acaso hay alguna guerra?

-No no se trata de eso es que estuve reconstruyendo Fanelia y por eso no vine a buscarte antes, pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero que vengas conmigo si quieres.

-Claro que quiero, pero ¿te importaría si nos vamos mañana? Es que mañana son los regionales y yo me he estado para mañana y me gustaría participar

-Claro, no hay inconveniente mañana entonces, pero ¿dónde pasaré la noche?

-Puedes pasarla en mi casa si quieres

-No quiero ser una molestia

-No eres ninguna molestia Van de verdad quédate anda

-Está bien, como quieras

-Ahora quiero presentarte a mi amiga Yukary, sabes, le conté todo sobre Gaea aunque me guardé algunos detalles, Yukary ven aquí que quiero presentártelo

-Ay Hitomi no me digas que es el chico de aquel mundo el que te robó el corazón

-¡Calla Yukary!

-¡Ups! lo siento jeje

-Van ¿has entendido algo?

-No sólo lo que tú has dicho ¿por qué?

-No por nada por nada jejeje – menos mal que no se ha enterado porque si no mato a Yukary, pensó Hitomi-

* * *

Siento no haber escrito más pero es que no he podido conectarme antes,por favor me gustaría que me dugáis qué os parece éste primer capítulo,y me gustaría hacer los demñas más largos,pero no sé cuando podré volver a conectarme 


End file.
